


Weapon Test [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Probability Matrices [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bombs, Boredom, Bureaucracy, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Choices, Commitment, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Lightsabers, Meditation, News Media, Physics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pregnancy, Puns & Word Play, Science Experiments, Spaceships, Sparring, Students, The Force, Therapy, Twins, Vegetarians & Vegans, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Naberrie doesn't think on the same scale as everyone else.





	Weapon Test [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weapon Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103139) by [tanarill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill). 



> Screw you everyone that was like "Opalsong, you and Anakin are kindred spirits".  
> ...... yes I created this in one day.  
> #OpalsongHasNoSenseOfScale

cover art base by Bessyboo, modified by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Fundamental%20Force%20Carriers/Weapon%20Test.mp3) | 1:47:01 | 73.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Star%20Wars/Probability%20Matricies%20Sequels.m4b) | 3:35:38 | 101.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage_ by Panic! At the Disco

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
